WND: Welcome to the New Dimension
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: A group of Anime's are tossed into the real world! Aya and Gohan create a team call the Anime Gang made up of many heros, but only ten are destined to save the worlds. Can they go back to their world before three months is up?  REQUEST!


**WND: Welcome to the New Dimension**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Special Agent Aya Brea is sucked into our world. She, Eve, Gohan, Goten, Sakura, Trunks, Reno, Brett, Eevee, G.J, and Jiro form an army of all Anime's to defeat the Bad Guys, defeat the NMC's, and bring them home before three months are up.

**Before You Read**

Based off a series on Youtube that I have created. If you have seen the original, then you know how this is going. Except it will be different. If you haven't seen it...it doesn't matter. I wrote the fanfiction version for a friend, and I thought I could post it here, too.

Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 1**

**Calm Before The Storm**

The young woman sighed deeply. Her short, golden hair blew in the gental breeze. The world seemed so slow that day. No NMC's, no Golems, just her. The eerie silence was a good, yet bad, sign. Maybe there was something lurking in the shadows behind her. Or, maybe, she was just paranoid.

"Aya?" a young girl beside her tugged the young woman's jean jacket. "What are we doing here?"

The 30-year-old woman, who actually looked 20, shrugged. "I don't know, Eve," she said. "I just had a feeling,"

As if that was it's very cue, a single star in the sky began to shine brighter. At first, the sisters didn't seem to notice. But, as the seconds ticked by, the star began to expand and become as big and as bright as the sun...and still growing!

Aya and Eve shilded their eyes from the bright light that came to life and engulfed them in a single bite. The light faded and not a single trace of them was left. Even their footsteps were wisped away by the desert winds...

...

The teen groaned as a ray of sunlight danced along his eyelashes. His eyes still shut, he turned onto his side away from the sun and sighed. A giggle echoed through the room. It was then his eyes shot open.

Annoyed, the teen leaned up to stare at the end of his bed. As expected, a lock of black hair, somehow standing up on end in a simmiller fashion to the teen, was clearly visible. He smirked, roughly grabbed the lock of hair, and pulled the child onto his lap.

"Goten!" the teen hissed playfully. "You little sneak!"

The boy laughed and struggled to break free of his brother's hold. "Lemme go, Gohan! Lemme go!"

"Gargh!" Gohan, the teen, growled, trying to keep Goten on his lap. "Nah, fine!"

He released the child from his lap and rushed out of the room, bearly missing the second teen, this time female, as he bolted away.

The girl turned back, brushing short pink hair from her eyesight. "Good morning, _Son Gohan_," she smirked.

"Good morning, _Sakura Haruno_," he spat back, a smile failing the threatening effect. Sakura sat herself on her lover's lap and pecked the boy on the cheek gentally.

"I was coming to wake you up, but Goten had already done that," she giggled. "You know, Goten and Trunks are outside playing..."

Gohan hummed, content. "Ah, not today, Sakura. I promised the boys I'd take them to the Pancake House in town," he sighed. "You coming?"

Sakura nodded. "Ever since that little...dimensional accident that happened between our worlds, I would say life is well."

"The 'dimensional accident' was a malfuntion in Bulma's Dimensional Ripper," he corrected. "But, it's not importent."

The female teen crawled off Gohan's lap and left the room. Gohan sighed and pulled on his white t-shirt. Another day, another day away from his worried sick parents and all his friends. It was all his fault he, Goten, Goten's best friend, Trunks, and Sakura were stuck in this world they had never been in before.

He looked at the bright sides. He got to meet his 7 year old brother and his best friend from another timeline (7 years in the future, to be exact), he got to meet this beautiful ninja girl-

Suddenly, a scream vibrated through the house. Gohan jolted and raced outside where a light was illuminating from the forest, glowing and growing bigger and brighter. He turned his head to the right and there was Goten, Trunks, and Sakura sheilding their eyes from the light.

"NO!" Gohan cried, and began towards the other as fast as he could, even though it felt like he was running in slow motion.

And they were engulfed in a final flash of light...

...

"Josh...for the last time..._there is nothing wrong with the hornet!_" Brett nearly yelled through the microphone. "And last time you did this, you tried to make hotdogs with the fire from the thrusters _and got me in detention!_"

Josh winced at the yelling in his ears. "Will you stop yelling? I'm being serious this time. I promise!" Then, he added silently, "But promises were made to be broken."

"I heard that," Brett said flatly through the headset. The golden haired boy, who's locks stood up on end like there was no tomorrow, got up from the seat and exited the flying spacecraft. "I wish you would for _just once_ actually be serious."

"I can be! I just need some modivation," his friend joked.

It was then Toby happened to be passing by. "Is that enough modivation for you?" the 10-year-old muttered flatly, yet again.

"Yep!" Josh smirked, chasing after the blue-haired girl.

Brett pulled the flaps of his blue vest out and sighed. What was he ever going to do?

Then, underneith the hornet, a light began to shine. Brett leaned foreward and stared at the light. "Hey, what is that?" he asked himself, getting to one knee and placing one hand on the hornet. The light began to grow and shine brighter until in completely covered the boy.

Brett yelled for help before he was completely taken in by the light, which faded, and left no sign of the boy's presence.

...

_My name is Reno. Reno O'Sheay. _The young boy with deer-red hair that stood up oddly in the middle swung around the tree branches expertly, performing front flips between jumps. _I was raised in the robot circus, so I know acrobatics and robotics like the back of my hand._

The boy flipped off the last branch, performed several flips, and landed on one knee. _But nothing would prepare me for this._ Reno looked left then right before something in the sky caught his eye. Something...a glowing sphere in the sky. It began to expand and brighten.

Reno tried to get to his feet but the light had gotten to large and it took the boy without a trace.

_It is worth mentioning I know Astro Boy?_

...

He raced through the forest, the second boy hot on his tail. _He's gonna catch up to me soon._ The boy in the green tunic agknowledged rather flatly. He shrugged and took a large leap into the tree in front of him and landed on a branch. The boy behind him ran face first into the trunk of the tree, intrupting his speech about racing in the forest...?

"Alright, Jiro!" Shu hissed, jumping to his feet and dusting off his black tank top. "I had enough of this!"

Jiro scoffed and folded his arms. "What took so long?"

Then...well...long story short; a big light happened and Jiro disappeared.

Shu blinked several times. "Your tricks won't fool me, Jiro!" he screamed before taking off down the forest.


End file.
